The Moon and O
by Lady Ling Da
Summary: The secret about the moon kingdom and hidden lies. A new type of evil lurks in the shadows of fear...Serena's real identity...new enemies....and a mysterious 10th senshi figure.
1. Deep Misfit

The Moon and O  
  
Discalimer: I don't own any of the original scouts..i used the english names because the japanese ones prove to be confusing. Enjoy! Ch.1~ Deep Misfit  
  
She clutched her books as the wind's delicate song swirled around her, trancing soft leafs into its afternoon waltz. The dark gibes behind her droned in her sensitive ears as she walked.  
  
"They're the quintessence of ignorant people", she muttered to herself. "And their ignorance is my bliss."  
  
Such words calmed her nerves. Perhaps she was indeed a "freak". Her constant muttering to no person in particular had become more than just a bad habit. She found herself constantly speaking in her sleep. Her newly taken eccentricity had suddenly alienated the few friends she had in the beginning. Psychologists told her not to fear.it was part of "changing". Like she was to believe that?  
  
She suddenly stopped as someone appeared in front of her. The girl looked up and saw an unfamiliar face.  
  
"Ira.", the unfamiliar blonde girl smiled, holding out a bag full of little bunny shaped cookies. "I made these for my boyfriend.but since I won't see him today.. I think you should have them."  
  
The girl revealed as Ira, studied the blonde girl for a moment. Her long blonde pigtails were held together by two tight buns at the top, and her eyes were so kind and gentle.but filled with naivete. Her smile was broad and welcoming. Ira looked down at the dainty little package and wondered. Would such a thing prove to be insidious later? Was this a precedent of some later harsh actions? Why was it that such simple tasks would involve such risk? But then.she had to be careful. She was after all.a "freak". This girl must be mocking me, she thought. How could she do such a thing?  
  
"No that's alright", she replied weakly and walked pass the girl who was now in a dumbfounded state. "I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't want these to go to waste."  
  
The blonde girl stared gaping after the mysterious girl. She watched as the girl disappeared from sight and then sighed deeply looking down at her cookies. For a moment melancholy seemed to have struck her bitterly in the heart, but her sudden burst of hyperactive energy showed that she was nowhere near such.  
  
"Well", she piped in a genial tone. "I guess if no one wants these, then I'LL have them. Mm.."  
  
========= 


	2. Omicrox

Ch.2 ~ Omicrox  
  
"And.she just left? Serena, that's rude.wait t'ill I get my hands on her.", Lita mumbled bitterly, shoving her fist into her own palm.  
  
"No no no Lita. It's alright. I can't blame her anyway.everyone's calling her a freak. I just sorta felt bad for her, you know. Hehe but it just means more cookies for me!"  
  
The other girls in the room blew out a puff of mild exasperation and sighed at the hopelessness of their immature friend. The din of the girls' laughter filled the room, and for a few moments, the presence of Artemis and Luna were unseen.  
  
"Ahem", Luna watched the girls with little patience and a pure expression of seriousness.  
  
The girl's voices immediately hushed and all eyes were on the two mystical felines. The expression on Luna's face was unreadable and she appeared to be stolid. It was quite peculiar the way she acted that day.as if something strange had stricken her.  
  
"Girls.", she bega in a stern and quiet voice. "Something has happened."  
  
Hearing such words, Serena leapt up immediately. "Oh no! It's not Darien is it?", she cried with paranoia eluding her face.  
  
Luna smiled nervously and shook her head. "Nooo Serena. No. It has nothing to do with Darien." With that said, Serena sighed with relief and said back down. As she did, the other misty coated cat pulled out a strange looking object. It appeared to be a smooth black stone with a tiny azure token pierced inside.  
  
The girls gasped with pure amazement at such a dark yet beautiful object. The shape, texture and color was intruiging, however it had such a dangerous glow to it, it made most of the girls uneasy.  
  
"It's.chrysoprase in the middle..", Amy suddenly whispered. "And I believe some of the element that's surrounding it.is.chalcedony. But what a unique combination..I can't tell what the smooth black shell is though. It's so.strange"  
  
"It's called the Omicrox. It was.", Artemis broke off and glanced at Luna for support. However, she only gave him a nudge, urging him to continue. "It was lost in Serenity's time transportation of the moon. We just found it lying randomly on the streets.it was just last week."  
  
Luna nodded. "And when we found it, it was pitch black. It has started glowing blue just today.", she continued for the white cat. "Queen Serenity had told me to beware of the azure glow. Girls.there is a new force of evil lurking about. You need to consider your work even more seriously now"  
  
The girls' faces immediately filled with pure anxiety. "Oh Luna.", Serena whispered faintly, her blue eyes softening slightly. "What.do you think we should do now." 


	3. Perpetual Insanity

Ch.3 ~ Perpetual Insanity  
  
Clutching the crusty silver symbol in her hand, she looked into the dark mirror. There was a scar running on her left cheek, and a permanent glowing mark on her forehead. "The past.I have finally made it", she hissed through clenched teeth. She ran her fingers down the long permanent mark on her face and with a long black nail, she pierced it furiously. A tingling feeling of pain rushed through her. However.pain had somehow become bliss to her. It was as if she had grown impervious to the rich smell of blood and the bitterness of torment. Withdrawing her nail from the wound, red fluids flooded down her cheek and her laugh pervaded through the whole kingdom. Behind her, a dour looking man with frenzy dry brown hair and staid black eyes watched her with a stolid expression on his face. "Lady Ahraune", he mumbled lightly. His voice was deep and raspy, and his eyes sharp and insidious. "The Omicrox." She turned sharply and glared at the man. Her face red from her blood, her eyes red from bereavement of sanity. "I am aware, Seizm." Her voice shook with frustration as spoke. "I suggest you grow more patient, as your impatience will soon deprive you of your head." The man revelaed as Seizm grunted quietly to himself and fell silent. "I see", he whispered, his breath quavering lightly. Ahraune smiled dryly with an intimation of pure lunacy. "If I had the greatness of living as the being you are", she continued with dusty wry sarcasm. "I would summon the Lady of the Omega now. She could fall into the wrong hands. If this happens, you shall be the first to feel my anger" Her servant shifted slightly with discomfort and nodded his head once. "Yes", he mumbled and twisted into a wisp of dry smoke. 


	4. Azraelis And Orpheus

Ch.4~ Azraelis and Oprheus  
  
Ira sat on the cool thin sheets of her bed, tracing the empty silver lining on her necklace. The cool metal brushed against her skin and she sighed, deply lost in a reverie. The sweet colorless dream she had been having came back to her.  
  
There was a land faraway..so faraway that such a place was only dreamed about in deep forbidden thoughts. Its inhabitants were shrewd and filled with deep intellect, allowing them to create extravagant technology. There were dry echoes from the exciting shouts of voices in a nearby lab, and many of the inhabitants gathered around to experience what they had all been wanting to see. They watched as a man dressed in a bleak dull color appear holding a bundle. The man's eyes were dull as his facial expresison was. "I bring you", he began clearly without any intonation in his cold voice. "Experiment O" The beings gathered around him sighed with happiness and watched intently as he held the bundle up, revealing a baby. "And here lies the future of Orpheus."  
  
The strident sound of her alarm clock suddenly broke through her daydream, and she sat up abruptly, bringing a hand to her aching head. Groaning, she released her empty pendant, as it had grown warm and unfavorable to touch. The glow of the silver moon deranged the bitter darkness, and broke through the cool eerie feeling of lonliness. The girl turned and glanced at her clock. 8 PM. She let out a sigh of frustration. "I thought I set it to 8 AM.what the.", her voice stopped as she felt a rush of insecurity brush against her. The ominous feeling of another presence in the room came over her and she shuddered. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest as she skimmed the room in great fear. Her eyes fell upon a dark figure. Gasping, she clutched the sheets of her bed to her body and gaped wide eyed. "Lady Ira", a deep raspy tenor voice suddenly rang out through the silence. Squinting her eyes slowly, the girl leaned forward a bit to scrutinize the being who had suddenly appeared in front of her. "Lady..Ira? Who are you?" "I.", the man stepped towards the window, allowing the moon's rays hit him. "I am Seizm of Azraelis, the court of Queen Ahraune." Ira said nothing, as she had been dumbfounded and in a state of shock. Her eyes slowly skimmed his appearance and her hands slowly lowered her bed sheets. He was still a young man.around 20 perhaps. His dark eyes were eluded by the light of the moon, and his hair was wild, proving that his physical appearance was negligible to him. "What.are you doing here, then?", she managed to whisper. Her breath began quavering, and her hands began to tremble. "What do you want from me?" "You are Lady of the Omega", Seizm continued, suddenly leaning in so close to the girl's face. "You are destined to help Azraelis bring destruction to the moon." The girl stared into his dark eyes with confusion. The bitterness in his eyes made her shiver with fear. "What?", she managed to whisper. Seizm sighed and turned away, pacing elegantly to the window. "You don't remember..", he murmured quietly, more to himself. "I don't.", she replied watching him, hoping he would soon leave. "You are mistaken." "No. You are the one who is mistaken. Your memory of Orpheus has vanished.and your mission with it" The coldness in his voice suddenly struck her hard and her heart began pounding faster. Orpheus.it was her dream. The sudden images of the stolid looking man pervaded in her mind, and her head began to throb with chaotic pain. "Orpheus.", she managed to choke out, remembering the bundle.the baby. "The stern man.the crowd.the exotic lands. Could that be." She looked up for an answer, but found herself alone with nothing but a rush of cool air. 


	5. Tentative Murmurs

Ch.5 ~ Tentative Murmurs  
  
Note: this chapter may seem pointless, but it is a quick unimportant chapter to help you understand the plot better. Enjoy! ^^  
  
  
  
Mina sighed as a breeze swept through the leaves and the cool fall scent of cinnamon graced her with its mystical presence. Her thoughts had recently not been on her "crime fighting" work, but on guys. Perhaps she spent TOO much time drooling over the guy in her Calculus class. The key thing was to try to be like Amy. She was an ambidextious person, and she was deeply admired for it. Perhaps Mina needed to attempt to change, and become adroit. She walked on, down the path to school and hummed to Ayumi Hamasaki lightly. She had been unaware of a light murmuring in the bushes.until now.  
  
Stopping suddenly, she followed the sound of the soft voice. It was muffled, and unclear. She approached the closest bush and warily leaned in to listen.  
  
"Hm.Lady of the Omega? I am to bring destruction to the moon. Why the moon? Its so.vast and empty." They were hesitant, but certain words.  
  
The blonde girl's eyes widened as she heard this. She pulled out a gold heart shaped device and whispered into it.  
  
"Artemis...Artmeis...someone is talking about the destruction fo the moon! I hear it right now.she could be part of the Negaverse! You think I should transform?"  
  
The mellow male voice returned to her lightly. "No. Luna and I will look into it. Let this be, we'll check it out."  
  
The girl nodded and tip-toed away from the dark murmurs of the bushes. Experiencing such a strange encounter had finally set her mind straight..  
  
The Lady of the Omega? Destruction to the moon? Questions flooded her mind, as she wandered off into the school yard. Whatever evil was lurking in the vulnerability of the Earth, the sailor senshi would have to be ready for it. 


	6. Koshi and Seizm

Ch 6 ~ Koshi and Seizm  
  
As Ira neared the school, she braced herself for taunting words and evil stares once again. After all, she knew they all thought she was insane with an uncanny sense. Maybe she was…her constant dreams about a forbidden land named Orpheus reminded her that she just might be a "freak".   
  
However, when she crossed walked right through the gate, the whispers and murmurs were not for her this time. There had been another mysterious new student, gliding urbanely past her. His appearance was a bit messy and laid back, however his looks were far from imaginable. With his stunning green eyes, he turned slowly toward her.  
  
"Ah no", a girl behind him said quickly. "She is not one of us. She's as strange as hell. You don't want to know her. Really, you don't"  
  
The new young man seemed to suddenly turn dour at the girl behind him. "I look for uniqueness in a friend", he told her and walked away, towards Ira.  
  
As he neared, a sudden feeling inside of her turned. A sickly feeling ran through her and her head began to ache. She had seen someone like this man before. He must have been…  
  
"Hello" the deep voice broke through her thoughts, and Ira tried to force a smile. Her mouth was dry, and the only face she was able to make was a wry half smirk.  
  
"Hel", she stopped and cleared the lump in her throat. "Hello"  
  
The girl's sudden awkward behavior seemed to amuse him. "I am…Koshi", he said in a nonchalant way, extending his hand to her.  
  
As she shook his hand, she felt a shock run through her. She knew who this was…She had seen him somewhere before. But where? TV? A dream? She wasn't sure, but those deep eyes were definitely familiar.  
  
"Nice to meet you", she choked on her words. She knew that many of the other students in the schoolyard were staring, but she cared no longer. Suddenly, she knew who he was. It was him…the mysterious figure who had appeared in her room a few days ago. She was positive.  
  
"And you are…", he began.  
  
Ira leaned in quickly and whispered in his ear, "Don't play dumb with me, Seizm. You know who I am"  
  
Smirking faintly, the young man raised his index finger. "Lady Ira, you are smarter than I thought. But, I am Koshi here in their world. Our worlds cannot be known to the common people on Earth. Do you understand?"  
  
"No I don't understand", she hissed back. "You appear in my room telling me I am Lady of the Omega and Orpheus. And now…you come to my school and spy on me? Am I supposed to understand this? Am I supposed to believe you………."  
  
Seizm placed his raised finger on her mouth for a moment, and then moved it down to the girl's necklace, where there was an empty spot. "There is nothing here…you are supposed to have the last stone of Orpheus. You're supposed to have the Omicrox. If you don't want to believe me, Lady, then explain to me why you have a necklace with an empty twisted silver lining for a pendant?"  
  
Ira said nothing, and looked away. As she did, her eyes fell upon a blonde girl watching her. It was the same blonde girl who had offered her cookies the day before. What was this? Was the whole entire planet playing a sick game on her? Who WAS she really? A tear slipped through her eye as she looked down at the empty pendant she wore. Nothing made sense to her now. Nothing.   
  
"I will find you the Omicrox", his deep voice ran out again. "I feel its presence near. When you wear it, things will make more sense. But for the time being, I must guide you. I am not spying on you, Lady. Queen Ahraune has given me this mission. There is not much time…"  
  
Ira opened her mouth to say something, but the sudden sound of the school bells ringing stopped her. She looked up into a pair of deep green eyes. "I just want to know who I am", she whispered, and walked away from him, towards the school. 


	7. The Ascertainment of Azraelis

Ch.7 ~ Ascertainment of Azraelis  
hr  
  
The misty cold blue glow of the computer screen seemed to barely light Serena's dark room. Luna sat on an opulent designed fluffy pink pillow, letting her sore paws rest.  
  
"Hurry", she mumbled to the computer. Cool sweat ran through her fur as she placed a paw on the screen, wishing the data would process quicker.  
  
"Azraelis", the dull even tone of the compputer rang out suddenly, and Luna removed her paw. In its place, there was an unclear picture of a woman. A long jagged mark ran along her left cheek, leading to thin black lips, which curved into a sick malevolent smirk. The very sight of such a dark figure made the feline's skin crawl. Trembling a bit now, she clicked the picture.  
  
"Queen Ahraune", the voice read. "Queen of Azraelis. Daughter of Queen Beryl"  
  
"What?" Luna stopped, and sat back somewhat dumfounded. Clicking the picture once again, she heard the voice repeat itself. "But…Queen Beryl? How can Queen Beryl have anything to do with this? She was...destroyed a long long time ago…"  
  
"And her motives were so much different than those of Azraelis.", the white cat beside her said. "Azraelis has no intentions of sucking energy from people...unlike Queen Beryl"  
  
Luna nodded slowly. "And why would Queen Ahraune act now? Her mother has been gone for a long time now…"  
  
Artemis sighed and rested his head on Renee's pillow. "Well whatever the reason, we have to keep the Omicrox safe. It'll guide us to the next sailor scout"  
  
Tilting her head to the side, Luna grimaced. "Next sailor scout? Artemis, there are no more…Queen Serenity had only this many warriors to protect her kingdom"  
  
"There is at least one more. She was lost in a time transport"  
  
She looked up at the snow white cat sitting next to her and wondered. Could there really be another sailor scout? No of course not. Artemis must have been mistaken. There could not possibly be another sailor scout.   
  
====== 


	8. Tangled

Ch.8 ~ Tangled  
  
"Exams come next week", the stern looking teacher announced as the bell rang. "Study hard"  
Ira picked up her black bag and exited the room. When she walked through the door, there was someone waiting for her already. Those familiar green eyes staring back at her with a staid appearance. Seeing him there, she walked by, ignoring his presence. Naturally, he followed her.  
  
"Please…Leave me alone, will you", she muttered without turning around and looking back.  
  
"Lady, you mustn't avoid me like this", he murmured back. His tone was cold and somewhat bitter, however he was careful about the volume of his voice. One word heard by the people around him would mean trouble. Pure chaos. Mentioning such dark times in such a whimsical environment was not wise.   
  
"Seiz…", she stopped and caught her own tongue. Hesitating for a moment, she turned her head. "Koshi…why do you have to do this? Can you not find another person to be…" Ira stopped dead when the hand behind her grabbed her arm, and grasped it with a vice grip. She felt him move utterly close behind her.  
  
"Never imagine saying such things here.", he warned in a light whispery tone. Feeling his hot breath against her frail skin, she closed her eyes with discomfort. "And YOU are Lady of the Omega. No one else. It is iyour/i fate." With that said, Seizm released her arm and walked straight past her, with his hand briefly brushing against her empty necklace pendant.  
  
"Wait", she called after him, but his presence had already vanished into the multitude of students.  
******  
Serena watched the strange girl from her locker. There was something about her that was…aberrant. It was not her physical appearance, Serena knew that. As a matter of a fact, the girl was quite beautiful with her long ebony hair and icy blue eyes. However despite her looks, there was something about her. Something that was abnormal. Something strange….? Perhaps it was the nonchalant expression she constantly wore on her face, or the fact that her stance made it seem like she was vapid to any sort of girly thing. Thinking of such things, she remembered the new student…Koshi. Many female students had been blinded by his looks, and oversaw his eerie dissimilarities.   
  
"Something's wrong….", Serena thought to herself. "I just know it… They must be part of some evil compulsion or force….I don't know. Something just isn't right"  
  
She slammed her locker shut, and strolled down the steps of the school. As she did, she felt herself being led into a deep trance of thoughts. As Luna had warned, there was something coming her way. Her unfailing instincts informed her to ready herself for entanglements entwined with chaos and her past. Whichever, she would be ready.  
=================== 


	9. Death Clock

Ch.9 ~ Death Clock  
  
"Seizm, I am growing to abhor your actions", Ahraune hissed from her dark throne. Her hands shook with infuriation as she spoke. "Wandering about aimlessly, just waiting for this girl to remember her past is no solution. You must be bereft of a working brain."  
  
Seizm's eyes lowered as he nervously brushed a tress of his wild hair away from his eyes. "There is no other way for me to…", he began, however the object which flew towards him stopped his sentence. Quickly tilting his head to the side, the glass skull flew past him and met the ground with great force. Its frigthening solid form shattered into a thousand pieces behind him, and he shut his eyes for a moment.  
  
"How dare you give me this shit with such a demanding tone!", she roared. Her voice was loud and strident. "If there is no other way for you, then perhaps I should strip myself of the trust I have for you, or whatever is left of it!"  
  
"Forgive me", he returned quickly. His hands trembled slightly as he reached up to remove the hair from his eyes once again. "I…was glanced with hallucination. Forgive me, Lady Ahraune." Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground, kneeling before his Queen…before his terror.  
  
"Very well, Seizm. BUT, I warn you.", the fearful woman stopped, and grabbed a dark hour glass beside her. The element inside did not consist of sand, but of fresh blood. As she turned it over, a drop of blood fell slowly, hitting the dark bottom with a silent scream. "I expect the Lady of the Omega to have arisen by the time the last drop falls."   
  
"But Lady Ahraune…"  
  
"Go" Her voice was even, but sinisterly low. "You are now racing against time" With that said, she reached out her long black nail, and scraped it along the smooth glass, causing a high shrill sound to echo through the darkness.  
  
"Yes", Seizm replied one last time, before he disappeared into a mist of horror.  
====== 


	10. Lady of the Omega

Ch.10 ~ Lady of the Omega  
  
"What??????", Serena shrieked when she returned, ascertaining that the Omicrox had vanished. "But who would want it??? How does someone know about it?"  
  
Luna sighed. "Artemis and I looked into it. There is an evil force known as Azraelis. The central power is…Queen Beryl's daughter Queen Ahraune"  
  
Raye raised her brows. "Queen Beryl had a daughter??", she asked in slight disbelief.  
  
Artemis nodded, and leapt onto a tall stool. "Yeah, we just found out today. This Queen Ahraune….she looks really devoted. She looks like a malevolent person. I'd be careful if I were you. You wouldn't want to mess with her…"  
  
"So you think she's the one who stole the Omicrox?", Serena asked, leaning in anxiously.  
  
"Probably", the two cats replied together.  
  
"Oh…well then why can't we just go find that Queen and destroy her with all of our powers combined?"  
  
Luna sighed again and shrugged her lean velvet black limbs. She wished it would be that easy, but this new force seemed unpredictable not to mention incredibly powerful. How would the girls prepare themselves for an evil power filled with such malice? They needed to figure out what was going on, before it was too late…  
  
*****  
  
"Experiment O", the old man announced. "Will prevent the collision of Orpheus and Earth."  
  
The crowd beneath him cheered as he raised the baby higher, for all of Orpheus to see. Some people in the multitude of Orpheans gasped at the beauty of such a fair child. It was a female child, who would bring glory and perpetual life to Orpheus by preventing the collision. The Orpheans stood watching the old man as he explained the collision and the Experiment baby. There had been many failures of experiments in the past, and the crowd became easy when the man explained the chances of fault.  
  
The cheers of the crowd were suddenly droned out by a soft lullaby, sung by a mellow female voice. The language was foreign, but somehow amazingly understandable.  
  
"When we meet, the stars will fall. Sweet rain of fire, flourish above all. Passion of love", the voice and light violin tune in the background faded slowly, and was replaced by a low male voice.  
  
"Lady Ira….", it said almost frantically. "Lady…."  
  
Ira opened her eyes and groaned softly as the first things she saw were Seizm's green eyes. Sitting up on her bed, she placed her hand on her forehead. "I had a dream…", she whispered softly.  
  
Seizm nodded and sat down next to her. He raised his hand, and touched her necklace, tracing it with his finger. With the other hand, he held out a beautiful black stone with a blue center. "The Omicrox"  
  
Ira's eyes widened a little and she let out a small gasp. "That? That is the Omicrox? Its…so…beautiful…"  
  
He said nothing and slipped the Omicrox into the empty silver pendant. The moment he did so, the room became luminated with an azure glow. Being so used to darkness, Seizm became blinded by such glarious light, and he looked away from the girl. When the light dimmed, he turned and saw a beautiful woman floating over the bed where Ira had perviously been sitting. Her long black hair cascading over her dazzling silvery icy blue clothes.   
  
"Lady of the Omega", Seizm called, hoping his mission had just been accomplished.   
  
She sighed. "Seizm…", she said softly, leaning in. "I remember now…I remember Orpheus…its so clear to me now…" Resting her forehead against his, she let out a sigh.  
  
Feeling her so close, he closed his eyes. "Good", he muttered. "There is not much time left before the collision…" He reached up and touched the glowing necklace, pushing down on it. As he gently pushed her away, the glow dimmed, and the infinite number of flowing blue clothes began to fade and wilt with the dark.  
  
"Experiment O…", she whispered as she fell back. "is me…"  
  
========== 


	11. Ahraune’s Ultimatum

Ch.11 ~ Ahraune's Ultimatum  
  
Queen Ahraune sat in her throne, rubbing the cool glass of the hour glass with her index finger. "How beautiful…", she mumbled to a servant nearby. "Blood is such a mysterious and dazzling liquid we produce."  
  
"Quite so", the servant replied, stepping into the light. "Lady Ahraune, I often wonder why you waste your energy with a fool such as Seizm"  
  
These words angered the woman, and she clenched her fists with such rapid force that her long sharp nails drew nails from her pale flesh. She watched as jasper drops of insanity trickled down her palm and then flicked it onto the servant's face. "My… Imener, this glass of death is beautiful, but I believe that you… You look much better drenched in this sweet blood. Dare to question my decisions again, and you will find yourself in such a position."  
  
He looked up immediately with an expression of fear, but hid the raging emotions inside of him. If infuriation got the best of him, he would indeed soon be drenched in "sweet blood". "Heh forgive me for my words then. I should have never imagined ever doubting you. How long will you wait for Seizm?"  
  
Just as Imener finished his sentence, the green eyed man returned in his usual swirl of dry smoke. "The Lady of the Omega has arisen, as has her memory of her mission."  
  
The Queen's dry black lips curved slowly into an unsavory smile. "Yes?", she mumbled, urging him to continue.   
  
"She is Experiment O…she remembers Orpheus…", Seizm broke up abruptly as he watched the woman smear the blood on her palm onto a mirror. Standing up, she glided sinisterly towards him with the bloody mirror held in front of her. The smile had vanished, and was replaced by a macabre expression on her face.  
  
"No, Seizm. I will have no more of this. She has arisen, but we already KNEW who she was. I care not what she has discovered of herself. I WANT THE MOON DESTROYED WITH ORPHEUS IN ITS PLACE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!", she screamed holding out the mirror. "LOOK! LOOK AT YOUR BLOODY REFLECTION. THIS IS HOW YOU WILL LOOK, WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU! GO BEFORE MY PATIENTCE IS CUT!"  
  
He cringed slowly, with his eyes shut tight. He said nothing, for he knew one word would cause him to literally lose his own head. Ahraune's penalties were exotic and gruesome. The deaths were long and painful, with no signs of remorse or clemency. Without saying a word, Seizm bowed his shuddering body down with deep respect, and then vanished.  
  
When he left, Ahraune thrust the mirror to the ground with a loud crash and looked up at Imener. "Send someone from the ghost fleet out.", she mumbled to him. "He needs to be watched over. Meanwhile, you find me the Moon Princess. I have a more appalling plan for her."  
  
The man's face lit up with a shallow smirk. "Very well then", he replied. "Very well…."  
  
=============== 


	12. Encounter With Evil

Ch. 12 ~ Encounter With Evil  
  
Serena walked alone under dark clouds, which threatened a truculent storm of pouring rain. Her eyes were fixed forward, twitching once in a while with discomfort. A certain ambivalence became present. Something was wrong, and she could feel it with every beat of her heart.   
  
She suddenly halted to a stop as the feelings became more prominent and severe. The storm had begun, and the ominous clouds had finally released tears of pain. The fresh rain mist was masked by the scent of virulence was in the air.   
  
Through the mist, there appeared a mysterious shadowy figure. The figure was tall and graceful, but horribly dark and eerie.   
  
"Who are you?", Serena found herself in a wave of sudden panic. "What have you done?"  
  
There was a soft laugh, and the figure moved closer. Out of the opaque fog, the figure was revealed as Imener. "At last, I meet with the beautiful Moon Princess…", he spoke up. His treacherous gray eyes twinkled as he did so.  
  
Now astonished that her identity was revealed, Serena began to cringe from the stranger. "What….?", she gasped, her hand suddenly flying to her magical brooch.  
  
"Imener of Azraelis", he replied, wearing a malicious grin on his face. He extended his hand as if wanting to shake hands, but suddenly snatched the brooch causing the girl to yelp and back away further.   
  
"Give that back", she cried, finding a hysterical tone in her voice. "What do you want from the Earth?"  
  
Despite her loud shouts and attempts to win back her brooch, Imener said nothing. His grin grew wider as he examined the brooch. "This little toy…", he finally said, quite amused. "This little pink toy is what you fight your adversaries with? A shame that is…"  
  
The blonde girl scowled, but kept her distance. A man such as Imener could prove to be very dangerous. What she had been fearing for the past few days had finally collided into her. Her hands trembled as she wiped the moderately warm rain from her face. She knew not of what was to become of her. Hopefully her well trusted friends would happen to walk the route she did. That was unlikely though. Who would be out on such a gloomy day? She had no last hope…all she had was the rare chance of a miracle. She had that…and the dull rain.  
  
=========== 


	13. Intimate

Ch. 13 ~ Intimate  
  
The rain outside poured down mercilessly and pounded lightly against the rooftop. The fenviroment otuside was indulged in a wave of meloncholy. Each drop of bitter sorrow had meaning.  
Ira's long fingers traced the new foreign object, which had been clasped into the empty silver lining of her necklace. Though vivid visions and dreams had clarified a few things, the true situation and mission was still somewhat unknown. Even her own identity was not entirely clear to her.   
  
"Lady Ira", Seizm mumbled in her ear. "Each and every vision has a pivotal meaning. Be sure to consult me every time you encounter a new scene…"  
  
She sighed in response and leaned her head against his chest. "Forgive me", she replied softly. "I am so….confused. These visions…these dreams are eluding me." As she said this, she felt him stir, and his heart beat a little bit faster.  
  
"Yes, I am aware. But…understand that this is my duty. It is my mission. It is your mission. I must make it certain that you can delay the collision between Orpheus and Earth. And for that to happen, you must understand yourself."  
  
Ira looked up into his eyes and tilted her head a bit with uncertainty. "And in order to make sure that I understand myself, you stalk me…" There was a hint of light amusement in her voice, and for the frist time, the dark and mysterious Seizm let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Protecting you before you are able to do so yourself is a piece of my duty as well.", he muttered simply, and shook his beautiful hair away from his eyes. "That's all"  
  
A weary smile crept onto the girl's face as she heard his laughter. "As I thought you were never able to even smile…" She reach up and touched his hair. It was soft and favorable to her touch.   
  
Seizm shuddered slightly. It had been so long since he had last been so close to another being. The feeling of her delicate skin against his, sent rushes of warmth through him. He had never felt such sentiments, but then there were a lot of things he had not experienced. He had experienced passioon, yes, but passionate what? Passionate anger and rage. This was all he received from Ahraune.  
  
"Seizm…?", Ira called in a wispery level.   
  
"Hm", he jerked away from the dark thoughts he had been clinging onto, and focused his attention to the lady lying next to him. "What is it"  
  
"Lady of the Omega. Omega of what?"  
  
He pulled her closer to him. "The moon"  
  
Frowning deeply, Ira turned her head to look at him. Her blue eyes were filled with sudden confusion. "The moon…? What has that got to do with…Orpheus?"  
  
"Oh…Ira. Orpheus has much to do with the moon. As a matter of a fact…Orpheus IS the moon", Seizm paused and coughed, allowing the information sink into the girl's mind. Then he continued. "In the past, Orpheus and the Earth collided. However, this was after Experiment O was created. Experiment O was created to stop the collision between Orpheus and the Earth. The result of the collision was the moon. What was left of the planet Orpheus became the now present day moon. You were created to go stop the collision, however the time was miscalculated. And so now you have been born into a time much later…" He stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"And now…you want me to go back to the past…and stop the collision?", her voice shattered here and there as she spoke. "I don't know….how"  
  
"That is where your visions will play a part", he replied simply and leaned in close to her until he was face to face. "Never fear fate"   
========= 


	14. Innocence in Ravishment

Ch. 14 ~ Innocence in Ravishment  
  
Serena awoke to the feel of such cold, and sat straight up. She had not remembered anything…why and where she had fallen asleep.   
  
She looked around for a trace of something that would provoke her memory, however she found nothing. She was trapped in a small, but exquisitely designed room. Though the ornaments were opulent, the room was ill-lit and extremely gloomy. She felt as though dark shadows lurked about around her….an invisible presence.  
  
"Moon Princess, you are awake. Did you sleep well?", a voice hissed in her ear. It was a familiar male voice.  
  
"Who are you??", she suddenly demanded. Her heart stopped and her breathing grew rapid and unsteady. Her hand flew to her chest, but her brooch was still gone. She wore nothing but a shady black strip of rough fabric.   
  
"Ah you have a short memory", he said stepping into the dull candlelight. "As I said earlier, I am Imener"  
  
Serena let out a soft gasp and shuffled herself to the other side of the bed, trying to get away from the mysterious man. "What am I doing…here??"  
  
Imener chuckled in an evil tone. His eyes were like two stained blotches of a mucky color. He reached out his icy hand, and ran it down her bare shoulder. "You are the prize"  
  
A tear slid down her face as he did this, and she turned away from him with vulnerability. "Why….?"  
  
"Why?" The man's eyes grew wide with pleasure and his thin lips curved into a smile as he repeated her one word question. "An artifice to gather your little friends together…and of course the Lady of the Omega. You will become useful to us in many ways. Useful to me." He suddenly leapt onto the bed, and pinned the poor girl down. His rough hands reached out and grabbed her tresses of blonde hair and pulled at them with much force.  
  
The girl's yelp was like music to his ears, and he smirked as she wailed louder. Suddenly wanting her silent, he slammed his mouth against hers, and coerced his tongue into her mouth. He felt her struggle underneath him, but he was to show no mercy. Queen Ahraune would have what she wanted later. Now was the time for a little fun with his catch.  
============= 


	15. Who Am I?

Ch. 15 ~ Who Am I  
  
"So how much time do we have then?", Ira asked as the two shuffled down the rainy streets of Tokyo. Her Chinese black umbrella loomed over Seizm's dark figure.  
  
"Until the solstice is over", he replied, his eyes fixed forward, as if squinting at something.   
  
Lightly making a wry face, she turned away and sighed. "So confusing…"  
  
Just then, she felt his hand tighten on her arm and pull her forward. "What is it?", she asked stumbling upon herself as he pulled her aside him.  
  
Seizm raised a ringer and pointed to scattered objects on the ground. There was a black school bag with many other miscellaneous objects, but tht ething that caught his eye was a twisted silver dragon-like figure. "The symbol of Azraelis", he whispered. "Imener…"  
  
"This is…", the girl began, kneeling next to the black bag. An adorable little package of sugary moon shaped candies fell out, and she stopped. She held it up with a subtle grimace perched on her face.  
  
"This is…?"  
  
Ira closed her eyes with disbelief. And now that sweet looking girl was connected to her past as well? What was this…a conspiracy…?? Either her sanity had shattered, or the world around her suddenly needed someone to pick on. Someone vulnerable and helpless. Someone lost and cold. She was just that someone. Becoming angry at such thoughts, she threw the package at the cold brick wall nearby and stood up. "I can take this shit no longer"  
  
"What has happened, Lady Ira?", he asked in return. He stood up and attempted to touch her arm in a calm and controlled way, but the girl moved away from him.  
  
"Please", she snapped suddenly, holding her head. "I can't allow myself to be so…weak." Tossing her umbrella at the man, she ran off into the cruel coldness of the rain.   
  
*****  
Wet and shivering, Ira ran into Hime's Café. She took a seat isolated from the other few customers there, and buried her face in her arms. Her tears mixed in with the rain drops on her coat as she sobbed. This must have been some sick joke. It just had to be. There were warm hearted laughters around her and playful teasing. It seemed to her as if the whole world had no troubles. It was only she. The other people around her had no worries; no bothersome unanswered questions screaming in the back of her head.   
  
"Why am I so…worthless?", she asked herself between sobs. "What is wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you", a voice said behind her. "What is wrong, is your lack of trust in me" A hand gently laid itself on her shoulder and she raised her head slowly. It was Seizm, she kenw it.  
  
"Forgive me", she whispered, her lips quavered as she spoke. Her hands trembled. "I just want to know…where I belong. Who I am. That's all."  
  
"Yes", he said softly in a gentle tone as he sat diown next to her. He removed his own jet black trench coat and draped it over her. "I know. You must trust me, Lady"  
  
  
========== 


End file.
